


A Crown

by crystalinestars



Series: An Ode To L'Manburg [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Other, SPOILERS FOR NOVEMBER 16!!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love their family dynamic sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalinestars/pseuds/crystalinestars
Summary: After a day of constructing and fixing, Eret recieves a gift.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC :), Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: An Ode To L'Manburg [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958734
Kudos: 130





	A Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little story :]

The sky was bright. 

Eret was sat down on top of Niki's old bakery, enjoying the slight salty breeze. He was wearing his old mossy green t-shirt, his blue jeans, his black shoes, and his sunglasses were pearched on top of his curly brown hair. He stared at the people working, while he drank some water and took a break.

Philza was fixing the left side of the crater, while Quackity and Karl decorated the right side. Tubbo was speaking to Tommy, who was blocking up the rivers and canals so no more flooding happens. Fundy and Niki were filling small holes and cleaning around. Other citizens of New L'Manburg were milling around the forest, gathering resources and materials for the stilts and columns.

Eret looked at what was left from the control room. Everytime he stared at it, he felt as if he was back in the first war, when he betrayed them. That was months ago, and he was redeemed, but the guilt still stayed. 

He even got dethroned, all because he couldn't stay quiet and watch his friends go into battle.

Eret chuckled. He lost everything, even his crown, but it was so worth it. The smiles on his friends faves when he went to their side, the joy of battling along them, it was worth it. 

That doesn't mean he wasn't used to not wearing the crown...

He was interrupted from his thoughts by someone sitting down to his left. He turned his head and saw a familiar blob of orange hair and fox ears. He smiled softly. "Evening Fundy."

The hybrid grinned, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Hey." He said, before turning his attention to the woman making their way towards them.

Niki sat to his right, grinning at the man. "It's been a while since I've seen your eyes." She commented, playing with the grass on her hands.

The brunette shrugged. "I guess." He said, blinking a few times. "But it's good every once in a while to remove the sunglasses."

The blonde nodded. "True." She said, picking a blue flower and twisting its stem. "What's going to happen to your castle? And your crown?"

Eret closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Honestly?" He said, staring at the small pride flag in the distance. "No idea. George is now king, and I have no power over them. It sucks, but I'll manage. I have you guys."

"Not gonna lie," Fundy started, his tail moving every once in a while. "It's weird not seeing you in a crown. I've gotten so used to it that now staring at you without it is weird for me."

Eret was about to comment something when a new voice rang out. "Same." Said Tubbo, plopping down in front of the trio. "It's so weird, which is why I wanted to give you this."

Tubbo slowly revealed a pastel blue, pink, purple and white flower crown from his inventory. The flowers were different sizes, and we're joint together by the stems and a little bit of glue. The young president scooted a bit forward and removed the sunglasses from Eret's hair, and delicately placed the flower crown on his head.

"Even if you don't have a real gold crown, I hope this one is good enough as a substitute." He said, nervously.

Eret felt his eyes tear up, but he held it in. "Tubbo, it's perfect." He said, smiling softly. "Thank you."

The shorter male grinned. "I'm glad!" He said, before gesturing at the two people beside him. "Fundy and Niki helped me choose the flowes and make it! Who knew glue some stems would be hard?"

The trio started laughing at Tubbo's comment, before Eret pulled all three of them in a hug. "I love you guys, you're amazing!" He said.

He definitely does not regret giving up his golden crown for his friends, family and nation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> Twitter: crystalinestars


End file.
